Imprisonment/Transcript
"IMPRISONMENT" UNKNOWN LOCATION NOVEMBER 7, 2076 Transcript Talon: '''(Narrating) We had failed. Our mission to protect the refugee camp in Ponyvile was a failure. Now me and many of my friends and allies have been taken captive. Carolina Washington and Cormack we're able to escape so maybe they'll get help. In this prison we head to we see the horrors of what Atlas has been doing. But we also pay a very very heavy price.... (Talon wakes up and finds him on a truck and with him are Mitchell Ilona Gideon) '''Gideon: You're awake. Talon: Where are we? Ilona: On an Atlas prison transport. Talon: We failed... Mitchell: Don't be like that right now Talon. We need to keep it together. Talon: Yeah... Where's Michigan and Korra? Gideon: Michigan's on another transport. And because Korra is the Avatar they got her in something "special". Talon: So what's the plan? Gideon: Just wait. Help will come for us. (The trucks stops and the group is dragged by Atlas troops though the prison. They soon are taken into a dark room and are rendered unconscious) (Later Talon wakes up and finds himself retrained. And he looks across from him and sees someone else the same way. He can't tell how it is. He looks to his right and see a glass wall and on the other side are Gideon Ilona and Mitchell being held back by Atlas troops. Then Irons enters the room) Irons: I wanted to see the ones who were out to kill me. Talon: Irons... Irons: And we have the defiant freelancer Michigan. Talon: What? (Michigan slowly raise his head and everyone sees his face. Talon sees Michigan's face half scarred) Michigan: You are the reason Father's out of prison aren't you? Iron: Father has agreed to work with Atlas so we did have a hand in freeing him yes. Michigan: I should have killed him when I had the chance. Irons: What you should have done is not fight him. Michigan: We'll never stop fighting him. And we'll take you down Irons. Irons: Failure is not something we tolerate here at Atlas, so I'm disturbed that 3 of my best contractors, a member of the great B Team and a Freelancer... have failed so miserably! But that's the way it has to be... The wheat from the chaff, the strong from the weak... The ancient Spartans knew the true meaning of warfare. But that truth has been lost to us... for two millennia Michigan: And what about your son, Will? What was he, wheat of chaff? Irons: Will was the victim of the misguided efforts of the so called "Heroes" of the Multi-Universe. Michigan: He died fighting for what he believed in. And I will keep on fighting Father. We will stop him. And if we don't other will. Irons: Of course, the tragedy is, dying for what you believe in doesn't make it true. (Grabs a gun from his guard turns to face Michigan and shoots him in his legs) Talon: NO!!! (Michigan falls to his knees and Irons release what was holding him back as he knows Michigan can't fight back now) Irons: You are very strong Michigan, to still be able to hold all that pain in. Now... all I have to ask.... Was all that defiance worth it? Michigan: Gah..... More then worth it.... And Irons.... When you get to hell.... I'll be waiting for you.... Irons: I'll look forward to it. (Shoots Michigan even more) (After Irons stops shooting Michigan is laying in a pool of blood. He had died) Talon: No..... Michigan..... (Irons grabs a metal tool and walks up to Talon) Irons: And you. Celestia's prodigal son returns. I believed in you. I gave you a second chance. (Irons then swings down on Talon hard with the Metal Tool and Talon screams in pain as it happens. When he stop Talon begins losing consciousness and he looks up at Irons) Irons: Celestia's faith was misplaced. Take Mr. Talon to his cell. And clean up the trash. (Talon loses consciousness as Irons leaves the room) (Slowly Talon begins to wake up and he notices he is in a cell) ???: About time you woke up. (Talon looks behind him and sees two people he did not expect to see. Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk) Talon: Wow. Can't say I expect you two. Aria: I'm not happy about seeing you either. Sonata: Yeah! Wait who was he again? Aria: Sonata. He's the reason we've been in this prison for 4 years? Sonata: Oh yeah. He's the guy trying to bring back to princess. Aria: And now looks like he's fighting with his buddy Irons. Talon: Irons is not my friend. He's evil. Aria: Took you long enough to see that idiot. Talon: You can call me whatever you wish but tell me something: Do you know what they did with Korra? Sonata: You mean that Avatar lady? She's in some cell that keeps her from using her powers or something. Aria: Way to keep a secret Sonata.... Sonata: Oh... I wasn't supposed to say that? Aria: No. Sonata: Oops. Talon: Hey must not want to kill her because he knows she be back and it would be very hard to find the next Avatar. Aria: All right now its your turn: Where's Adagio been? Talon:...... I don't know how to tell you this but..... She's dead. Aria: !! Sonata: What??? Aria: What do you mean "dead"!? Talon: We were attacked by Atlas while we were escorting Adagio to court. They attacked and Irons.... He fired Manticore... There was nothing we could do.... Sonata: I..... I can't believe it.... Adagio's..... really gone? Talon: I'm sorry. Aria: "Sorry" is not gonna bring her back! Talon: I know. Its because of what happened is one more reason we need to stop him. Aria: And do tell how you plan to do that while you are trapped here with us? Talon: I get the feeling I won't be trapped for long. And you know you two don't have to stay here. Sonata: What do you mean? Talon: Irons killed Adagio. She was one of you. I willing to bet you want him to pay for it don't you? Aria: What are you gettin' at? Talon: Help me get out of here and join us in our fight to take down Irons. Aria: You want us to you help you??? Talon: You rally want Irons to get away with killing Adagio? I'm giving you a chance to take him down. Aria:....... Sonata: I say we do it. Irons should not get away with this. Aria:..... All right fine. We'll help. Talon: Good. Now we just need to get out of here. Aria: How do we do that? (The 3 of them suddenly hear gun fire) Sonata: What's that? (Then suddenly appearing in front of the cell is Gideon, Ilona and Mitchell with weapons in hand) Talon: Guys! Gideon: Hang on Talon. You'll be out shortly. Ilona: Wait what are those two doing here? Talon: No time to explain but trust me when I say they are helping us. Mitchell: Then let's get going. (The cell opens) Gideon: Stay close. (The 6 of them begin to move) Talon: You guys find Korra yet? Ilona: We are heading to where she's held now. Mitchell: We'll get her out of here. (They later arrive the location of Korra's cell. Only to find it ridiculously guarded. From Atlas soldiers to heavily armed and armored mechs) Talon: Ah crap... Aria: So got any more ideas? (The Atlas troops prepare to shoot the group when suddenly one of their mechs blows up from someone powerful shot) Sonata: What was that?? (They look around and see where the shot came from. They see a blue armored figure) Aria: Who's that? Gideon: Agent California! California: All right Atlas! Get ready to die! (California jumps down and starts attacking. Talon and the group quickly run behind cover and help in the attack. As the fighting goes on more help arrives. A group of 4. One of them is a blonde haired boy wearing white using a sword. Another is a red head girl in spartan like armor. Another is an orange haired girl with a big hammer. And last one is a black haired boy in green) California: Jaune! Pyrrha! Take care of those guys on the ledges! Ren! Nora! Stop those giant mechs! Janune: Okay! Pyrrha: We're on it! Nora: (Salutes) On it boss! Ren: Right. (The group works together and defeats Atlas forces) California: Carolina told us what happened in Ponyvile. Are you guys okay? Talon: We're fine but we need to get Korra! She's in that cell behind that door! Ren: We'll need to find a way to open before- Nora: I got it! (Nora runs up to the door and swings her hammer at it and smash the door) Jaune: Uh.... Well she got it open. Pyrrha: That she did. (The group goes inside and see Korra held by advance technology and its keep her from using her bending. Talon goes up to the computer and sets Korra free. Korra though is tried and seems to be hurt. Gideon goes up and supports her) Korra: What's... What's going on? Gideon: Just hang on Korra! We're getting out of here! (The group quickly makes a run for an exit fighting though some Atlas forces when they reach the exit UNSC forces begin attack the prison. California and the others get on board a truck and it taking them out of here) Talon: Thanks for coming California. California: No problem. I'll always be there to.... Hey wait. Where's Michigan? Talon:...... California: Guys.... What happened in there? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Future Warfare Category:Book Three Category:Transcripts